Percy Jackson and the Guardians of the Elements
by stringdog
Summary: Even when the mythological world is actually real there are still some myths that have yet to be confirmed as true. Percy and Annabeth find out the truth behind one of the oldest myths left, the mysterious Guardians of the Elements. But what happens when they are offered to join the Guardians. Set post HofO series, written in 3rd person from varios POVs and of course Percabeth.
1. Prolog

**Hey this is my new story, sorry for the short prolog future chapters will be longer. This story will not be long but will serve to set up a longer crossover at some point.  
**

**As usual I own nothing.**

**Prolog**

The conference room had a 360 degree view of Manhattan. It was at the top of a skyscraper that was higher than the Empire State building. However the mortals below couldn't see this, to them the building was half the size it actually was. The mist was so powerful here that even the most clear sighted mortal or demigod could not see the true height of it, only the gods could and they stayed away from it. Not because it was an evil place but because of the ancient laws that separated the occupants of the building from the gods, laws that would soon be made obsolete.

Inside the room was a long conference table surrounded by what to a mortal would appear to be men and women, but in they where more than mortal. Each sat on chairs made out of different materials that any mortal or demigod would not be able to sit on (or fathom how they where made), one was made entirely of fire, another water, yet another looked like it was made out of blood and so on. Finally after the last member had taken his seat the man at the head of the table spoke. As had become tradition he was hidden in shadows so that he could not be seen, only his voice could be heard.

"At last it is time" he spoke, "we have waited patiently for over two thousand years for this moment but finally the time has come to add to our number, the time has come to reveal ourselves to the mythological world."

"What do you mean, Master?" a man sitting in a chair that looked like it had been carved out of a tree said.

"The old prophecy has at at last come true." he replied, "It is time the world learns that we are more than a myth, the two who the prophecy spoke of have proven themselves. With the defeat of Gaia the last part has come true and finally we can grow again and gain the recognition that we deserve."

"The originals have decided" he continued indicating the 4 men sited nearest him (2 on either side of the table), "and we have decided it is time that our order becomes known to all demigods. With the permission of the whole council I move to officially add Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to our order and to declare to the demigods that we are not just a mere myth. Therefore as the Master of this order, I put forward to you a vote to accept these two heroes into out order and to at last shed the ancient laws separating us from the gods. All in favor."

Immediately all hands in the room rose in favor of the proposal. The Master chuckled slightly at the swiftness and eagerness of the members to support the proposal.

"Excellent." He said, "At last we will have the respect and acknowledgement we so rightly deserve. No longer can the gods take credit for our deeds. At last we shall reveal ourselves to be more than a myth. At last the world of the gods will know the truth of the Guardians of the Elements."

**Hope you enjoyed it next chapter should be up soon.**

**Stringdog**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to my story, let me know what y'all think of it.**

**As usual I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the beach at camp enjoying some well deserved alone time. Finally after everything that had happen to them, from the resurrection of Kronos to falling into Tartarus and putting Gaia back to sleep, they could finally enjoy some time as a couple. They were just holding hands looking out across the water taking in each other's presence when Percy spoke.

"Do you think it is all over?" he said.

"What do you mean Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth replied.

"I mean Wise Girl" Percy said, "is it all over, are we finally done with threats to the gods. Kronos has been defeated and Gaia is asleep again, can we finally have some peace."

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

Percy sat quietly for a moment.

"You had a dream last night didn't you." Annabeth said at last.

Percy laughed before he replied. "Yes I did." he said.

"What was it about?" Annabeth asked turning to look into her boyfriend's sea green eyes.

"Its hard to describe" Percy started, "but basically I dreamt that I was underwater and this voice suddenly spoke to me, it seemed to be coming from the water itself."

"What did it say?" Annabeth asked slightly concerned.

"It said that it was the Water Guardian and that I had nothing to fear." Percy said looking at Annabeth, "it told me to learn about the Guardians, that we would soon find out more. Do you know what the Guardians are, I have never heard of them."

Annabeth looked slightly concerned as she digested what Percy just told her.

"The voice said that it was the Water Guardian?" Annabeth asked a little worried.

"Yeah it did. Why, whats the matter Wise Girl?"

"Its just I remember hearing about the Guardians when I was younger, before you came to camp" Annabeth said, "I don't remember much but I believe the Guardians are supposed to be older than the gods, older than the Titans. They are called the Guardians because they guard the elements of the world, like water, but they are supposed to be just a myth. There is no evidence to support that they ever existed and when I asked Chiron about it he just told me that he wouldn't talk about and that it was just a story."

"Oh, so is this a good or a bad thing?" Percy replied.

"I dunno." Annabeth pondered, "I guess it's a good thing. According to legend the Guardians were said to be good, they protect their element, but still thats all they are a legend. I think we should talk to Chiron about it and see what he says."

"Ok well lets go now then. I want to get this sorted as soon as possible so I can clear it up and go back to enjoying my peace with my beautiful girlfriend." Percy said as he stood up and offered his hand to Annabeth.

Annabeth giggled as she took Percy's hand and helped herself up. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading turning away and walking to towards the big house. Percy quickly followed her, taking her hand as soon as he reached her. Once the reached the big house they saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair on the porch playing solitaire (Mr. D still had yet to return) and approached him. Once Percy walked onto the porch Chiron turned to face him.

"Percy," he said, "What can I do for you?"

"I had a weird dream last night" Percy said, "I know demigods are supposed to have vivid dream, I have them all the time, but this one was different."

"Explain it to me then and I will see if I can help you interpret it." Chiron said.

Percy quickly explain the dream to Chiron. As he explained it he noticed Chiron's facial expression get more worried, especially when Percy mention that the voice claimed to be the Water Guardian. Percy waited a few minutes for Chiron to respond.

"Well that is interesting" Chiron finally said, "The Guardians are a legend, a story told to demigods to show that even in our world there are myths. Many years ago I swore on the River Styx that I would not talk about the Guardians to campers. It is a dangerous legend to chase after."

"But Chiron," Annabeth said a little startled by the fact that Chiron had sworn on the Styx not to talk about the Guardians, "Percy was told to learn about them and I myself admit I know little about them myself. We have to know the legend."

Chiron sighed deeply before looking at Annabeth.

"Alright while I will not talk about them I know someone who will. I will Iris message him and see if he can talk to you two tomorrow about it. If he does decide to talk about it meet here tomorrow after lunch and he will be waiting for you two."

Percy and Annabeth nodded as they watch Chiron go inside the big house to make the Iris message. They headed back to the beach in silence, holding hands all the way. Once they got back to their favorite spot Percy turned to his girlfriend.

"Do you think we will learn about them tomorrow?" He said.

"I think so" Annabeth replied, "I am more concerned about what we will learn though because Chiron looked really worried about it"

"I know" Percy said, "I rarely see him like that. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day together and worry about it tomorrow."

Annabeth smiled as she kissed Percy. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and training. Percy was pleased that he could finally rest after the Gaia quest. After the campfire that night Percy walked Annabeth back to the Athena cabin before he kissed her goodnight.

"See you in the morning Wise Girl" he said.

"You too Seaweed Brain" She replied.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

They kissed again before Percy turned and walked back to the Poseidon cabin. Once he got in he quickly changed for bed and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would yield answers to his dream the night before.

As soon as he fell asleep Percy was once again underwater. Like the night before he was underwater and there was nothing around him other than the blue water. He couldn't tell if it was fresh or salt water all he knew was that he was dry and able to breath like normal. Then he heard the voice again. It was a strange masculine voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Welcome back Percy Jackson" the voice said, "I heard you will find out the legend of the Guardians soon."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Percy said, irritated by the voice.

"Ah but I cannot, the Master has forbidden it. Even I, an original Guardian, cannot go against a direct order. I am merely here because I guard your father's realm and am therefore the best to contact you."

"Ok" Percy said uneasily, "But why me, what do the Guardians want with me?"

"All in good time" the voice replied, "Once you and Annabeth have learnt the legend all will be relieved."

"But I don't get it" Percy said frustrated, "You are a myth you aren't real."

Percy heard what he thought was a laugh but it was hard to tell underwater.

"Yes I know we are but soon all will become clear." the voice said, "But now you must wake, son of Poseidon and learn the legend."

Percy suddenly woke up. He instantly realized that he had overslept judging by the amount of light permeating into the room. He quickly dressed and checked his watch to see that he had really overslept, it was after lunch, he had to be at the big house in 5 minutes. He sprinted from his cabin straight to the big house and got there just in time to see Annabeth walking over from the dinning pavilion.

"You overslept Seaweed Brain" she said as she saw him.

"I know" Percy replied breathlessly, "I had another dream but lets go and see if Chiron's friend is there"

Percy took her hand as he lead her to the porch of the big house. Chiron was there in his wheelchair but he was alone.

"I see you are finally awake Percy" he said, "I decided to let you rest after everything you went through in Europe but don't let it happen again." Percy nodded. "The person I said would talk to you is in the arena waiting for you, he decided to do some practice here when he arrived."

"Who is he though?" Annabeth asked.

"He is a former camper" Chiron said hesitantly, "His name is Colt and he is a son of Apollo."

"Ok" Annabeth said, "Why don't I know him, I have been here longest."

"He left before you arrived" Chiron said, "Now go to the arena and meet him. He is here to talk to you so don't keep him waiting."

With that Chiron returned into the big house. Percy looked at Annabeth and she just shrugged. Together they walked towards the arena to meet this guy.

They saw him immediately. He was standing in the middle of the arena leaning on a training dummy waiting for them. He was tall, almost 7ft from the looks of him, with short black hair. He was wearing deep purple sunglasses that matched with the purple t-shirt he was wearing. He wore a pair of simple blue jeans and white sneakers. On the left side of his belt Percy could see a knife strapped there and on the right what looked like a holster for a revolver. The last thing Percy noticed about the man was a tattoo in his right forearm. After a little trouble he was able to see that it read COLT 9 in deep purple letters. Overall there was an aura of power emanating from him, one Percy would normally feel from a god not a demigod.

"You must be Percy and Annabeth" he said with what Percy thought was a slight British accent, "I have heard a lot about you two, it is a pleasure to meet you in person."

He shock both their hands before leading them over to the side to sit down.

"So what is it you want to know?" he said after he sat down.

"We want to know the legend of the Guardians" Annabeth said, "Chiron said that you could help.

"Ah yes the legend of the Guardians" Colt said, "That is why I am here after all. I will tell you the tale then. But first Percy tell me about the dream you had."

Percy did just that. While he had some other questions he wanted to ask Colt he knew he shouldn't. The guy had a powerful aura around him and Percy didn't want to find out why. Afterwards Colt just nodded.

"I see well I guess I shall start at the beginning" he said, "and by beginning I mean the very beginning. You see according to the legend the Guardians were created from Chaos himself. The story goes that when the world was created by Chaos he also created 5 guardians, one Master Guardian and the first 4 elemental guardians."

"Earth, Air, Fire and Water right." Annabeth said.

"Only half right" Colt said, "You see the common assumption that those are the 4 basic elements is wrong. Fire and Water are 2 of the first 4 but Earth and Air are not. The belief for this is because at the time Gaia, the earth goddess, and Ouranos the sky and therefore defacto air god, Chaos did not view them as original elements worthy of a Guardian. The other two are Light and Thunder. As the story goes, Chaos first created the Master Guardian, a being more powerful than Zeus or Kronos. The Master is said to be the leader of the Guardians and as each of their powers as well as others that have yet to be protected by a Guardian. However it is said that the individual elemental Guardians have more power than the master in their specific element. After the Master was created Light was made the next Guardian therefore becoming the 2nd Guardian. After Light, Fire, Thunder and Water were created in that order. These are the original Guardians, the most ancient and powerful of all."

"Wait" Percy said trying to process the information, "are you implying that there are more than just these 5 Guardians."

"Yes" Colt replied, "Many more in fact. According to the legend there are almost 30 Guardians in total. They are approved by the original ones and made guardians by the Master. Once you are a guardian you are immortal, if you weren't before, and can only be stripped of your powers if you betray the order. In the old days, according to the story, anyone who proved themselves could be made one, some were illegitimate immortal children, some were demigods and some mere mortals."

"But how come we don't know much about them." Annabeth said.

"It is said that after the first Titan war the Guardians agreed to become observers and simply guard the elements." Colt said, "The power in the order is so great that it may be used to overthrow the gods. However that is not what the Guardians want, they just wanted to protect the elements they were chosen to protect."

"So why now, why have they suddenly contact Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I can only speculate on what I know of the legend." Colt replied, "but according to the legend there was a prophecy made around the time Alex the Great invaded Greece saying that there will be no more Guardians until two half-bloods prove themselves by defeating two of the greatest threats to the gods and once those two are found the Guardians will reveal themselves to the world. As I said though this is a myth, a legend that has almost been lost in history."

"Then how do you know it?" Percy asked slightly annoyed that he had to sit so long to listen to this.

Colt looked at him before answering.

"I have studied the history, what I can find at least. This is all I came here to say so now I will leave you. I hope that this has helped you Percy."

Percy had loads more questions he wanted to ask and he knew that Annabeth had lots too but the way Colt had spoken made it clear the story was over. They watch Colt walk quietly away from the arena before talking.

"Wow" Annabeth said, "that was interesting. I never knew that was the full story. I wonder why Chiron won't tell it."

"Same" Percy replied, "but I think we should just wait and see what happens, hopefully nothing will happen." Annabeth nodded. "Come on Wise Girl, I think it is time for me to beat you again in a duel."

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied drawing her Drakon bone sword.

Percy smiled as he drew riptide and prepared to face his girlfriend hoping that this was the end of the whole Guardian thing.

**Hope you enjoyed it, don't know when the next chapter will be posted.**

**Stringdog**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter sorry for back to back Percy POV chapters next chapter will be Annabeth.**

**As usual I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

After their sparring session Percy and Annabeth decided to just relax by the sea for the rest of the day. Like the day before it was peaceful and quiet. The sea had that effect on Percy, it was the only thing other than Annabeth that could calm him down and after everything they had learnt today he needed to relax.

"You said you had another dream last night" Annabeth said interrupting the quite.

"Yeah" Percy replied, "it was the same as the first one. I was underwater in an unknown place, my water senses were blocked for some reason and then the voice spoke to me." Percy proceeded to tell Annabeth everything about the dream.

"Interesting" Annabeth said after thinking a bit, "it would seem as if the legend of the Guardians is true."

"Do you actually believe it though?" Percy asked.

"No" Annabeth replied, "Without evidence I can't, but that could be because I am a child of Athena."

"What do you think it is then?"

"I dunno, hopefully just some river god trying to get you to help him." Annabeth said, "The idea that there is a Water Guardian as the voice claims is preposterous, especially if like the legend says one that is older than the Titans, almost as old as Gaia."

As soon as she said this a massive wave of crashed down on top of the couple. Annabeth turned to Percy about to shout at him when she saw that he was as wet and shocked as her. That was odd Percy never got wet unless he wanted to.

"What in Hades was that?" Percy said as he made himself dry.

"I dunno, it wasn't you was it."

"Of course not" Percy replied, "it felt like something powerful was pissed off, like when you anger a god but we didn't. Could it be that the Guardians are real?"

"I doubt that" Annabeth said, "I think we are just letting it get to us."

"Ok good" Percy said, "lets go back I think it's almost dinner."

They got up and headed back to the dinning pavilion hand in hand. Once they got there they had to split up. Percy hated not being able to sit with Annabeth at meals but he knew the rules. After dinner and the camp fire Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin and kissed her goodnight before heading to the Poseidon cabin. Once there Percy got ready for bed, as he was about to fall asleep he hoped he would not have another odd dream like the previous 2 nights.

As usual for Percy luck was not on his side because as soon as he was asleep he once again found himself in the strange underwater place he had been the last two nights.

"Welcome back young hero" the voice said, "I take it you have now hear the legend."

"Yes but I still don't see why I have to know it?" Percy replied.

"All in good time son of Poseidon." The voice said.

"Still why me?"

"Not just you" the voice said, "the child of Athena as well. You two are very important."

"Why can't you tell me though. You said it yourself you are the Water Guardian, according to the legend you are supposed to be one of the ancient ones." Percy almost shouted.

"Now, now young demigod there is no need to shout at a being almost as old as Gaia herself." The voice said, "I can drown you the next time you enter my domain if I so wanted."

Percy just gaped at that. He had never really thought about drowning in water, after all he was the son of the sea god.

"You can do that?" he asked the voice.

"Of course I can" the voice replied, "I am the Water Guardian therefore anything to do with my element is possible to me. Why do you think you got wet earlier."

"That was you" Percy said incredulously, "but it couldn't have been you are only a legend, my father rules the seas."

Once again Percy thought he heard the voice laugh.

"I am older than any sea god. Older than Poseidon or the preceding Titans." The voice said, "Your father may rule the seas but I guard the water and therefore anything to do with water must be approved and allowed by."

"Ok so what you are saying is that you can make met wet no matter how hard I will myself to be dry." Percy said.

"Yes" the voice replied "at least you catch on eventually I can see why Annabeth is the brains in your relationship."

Percy had to control himself from responding. He didn't know what he was dealing with, he didn't believe the whole Water Guardian thing, but he knew that whatever the voice was it was incredibly powerful.

"Why did you soak Annabeth and me then?" Percy asked when he had reigned in his anger.

"Why do you think?" the voice replied, "You insulted the Guardians. You are lucky I have seniority over the Sand Guardian or else you would have been buried in sand."

"I still do not believe this Guardian legend" Percy said.

"I know but soon it will all be explained to you." The voice said, "one week from now everything will be revealed the whole world as you know it will change son of Poseidon. Soon all will be known and in time you and your friends will once again be called upon to save the world, albeit a different one then the one you have already saved twice."

Before Percy could ask what the strange voice meant he was shocked awake by the sudden feeling of being soaking wet. He opened his eyes to see sunlight streaming into his room and realized that once again he had overslept. Grudgingly he got up and prepared for the day, hoping that in a week all the recent events would finally be explained and he could go back to spending a relaxing, quiet summer with Annabeth.

Percy had a great week, the best in a long time. He had no strange dreams involving a mysterious voice claiming to be something that was merely a legend. No major threats had happened, with Gaia and Kronos both defeated he didn't see how there could be any other big threat. Of course the best part of the week had been spending quality time with his gorgeous girlfriend, something he had not properly had in months. Needless to say Percy was shocked when during a sparing session with Annabeth a week after his 3rd strange dream, Jason came running into the arena and interrupted them.

"Percy" Jason gasped when he reached them trying to catch his breath, "someone just arrived at camp and is demanding to see you and Annabeth."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"I dunno who they are." Jason said, "but whoever they are they seem to be important."

"How can you tell that?" Annabeth asked.

"They just walked into camp and instantly Chiron galloped over to meet them" Jason said, "they were giving off an incredibly powerful aura, more powerful than I have ever encountered. They just met Chiron and demanded to see you too. Whoever they are they seemed to make Chiron nervous."

"That can't be good" Annabeth said, "there is very little that can make Chiron upset."

Percy just looked uncomfortable at the news.

"Where are they now?" he asked Jason.

"They are at the dinning pavilion waiting for you two."

"Ok we will head there now, go find Piper and relax a bit. I feel like things are about to once again change from what we know." Percy told Jason.

Jason nodded and headed off towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Remember my dream last week" Annabeth nodded, "well in it the voice said that we would find out in a week, well I guess its time to finally clarify this thing."

Percy took Annabeth's hand and lead her to the dinning pavilion. As soon as they saw them Percy knew that whoever they were they were very powerful. There were only two men who looked like they were in their mid twenties but Percy had a feeling that they were much older. Percy could see Chiron's legs were acting like a nervous horse's would even if his upper body didn't show it.

The one next to Chiron was clearly the leader of the two, he had this natural leadership aura Percy had come to realize about certain people and this guy had it. He was clearly in shape, standing a little over 6 feet tall with medium length red hair under a NY Giants hat and a rough chinstrap. Percy couldn't see his eyes due to the guy was wearing sports shades. He wore a gothic Ed Hardy t-shirt, similar jeans and plain white sneakers. Hanging from a small chain on his left hip was a blade about a foot long in a wooden sheath. It had a short one handed wooden handle and what looked like a red tassel of sorts hanging from the bottom of the handle. Whatever that blade was, Percy could tell that it was very powerful. Lastly Percy noticed a tattoo on the man's right forearm in black ink that read DOMINUS 1. Percy had no idea who he was but he knew that he was not to be messed with.

The other man there stood a little behind the leader guy (as Percy thought of him). He was about 6 feet tall with short straight brown hair and eyes and a slight tan. This other guy was dressed similarly to Colt, the character that Percy had met the week previous, except instead of a purple t-shirt this man wore a pure white one. It was so white Percy could have swore it was giving off its own light, in fact Percy noticed that whoever the second man was he seemed to be emitting a strange pure light. The man cast no shadow and it seemed as if the shadows around him were receding slightly. Percy noticed what looked like a long two handed sword in a white sheath strapped to the man's back and like Colt a knife on his left thigh. The last thing Percy noticed before he reached the pair was a tattoo, like on the leader, on the man's right forearm. However this tattoo said BRIGHT 2 in pure white letters. Everything about this man seemed to radiate a pure white light that Percy could not understand.

"Percy, Annabeth these men are here to talk to you" Chiron said, "This is..." but before Chiron could finish his sentence the leader guy held up his hand to stop Chiron speaking.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves" he said in what sounded like an educated New York accent, "I am Dominus and this is my chief deputy Bright."

He said this as he approached Percy and Annabeth.

"Its a great pleasure to finally meet you" he said as he shook their hands, "I have followed your adventures for sometime, my associates who have seen your actions speak highly of you two so I am pleased to at last put a face to the deeds."

He seemed well spoken and calm to Percy but Percy could tell that this man held great power. It was a feeling Percy had only felt a few time before and then it was when he was in the presence of a big three or Kronos or Gaia.

"Who are your associates then?" Percy asked.

The man let out a short laugh before he replied. "Oh you wouldn't have noticed them, they can be very camouflaged when they want be but don't worry they speak very highly of you two."

"Er ok" was all Percy was able to respond.

"Perhaps you would like to go to a place more private to conduct your business Dominus." Chiron suddenly said.

"Of course" he replied turning to the centare, "where would you recommend?"

"There will be rooms in the Big House" Chiron replied.

"Right well come on you two we have much to discus." With that he turned and headed towards the big house.

All Percy and Annabeth could do was follow Dominus whilst his associate walked behind them. Percy had a feeling that this was the man who the voice had spoken of dominus was Latin for master but he still could not fathom the odd legend of the Guardians to be true. All Percy could do now was take Annabeth's hand and hope that whoever these people were they meant no harm.

Once they got to the Big House Dominus lead them into a small parlor type room that Percy had never been in before. There was a two seat sofa and a comfy looking armchair. Percy lead Annabeth to the sofa and put his arm around her when they sat down. He watched as Dominus sat in the armchair and nod to Bright who closed the door then placed his hand on the center of the closed door. From his palm spread a pure white light that would have been blinding had Percy not felt that Bright was controlling it so that it wouldn't blind them. Quickly the light covered all 4 walls as well as the floor and celling. As soon as this was completed the light seemed to melt into the walls, floor and celling returning the room to normal. Then Bright simply removed his hand, nodded to Dominus and stood against the door observing Percy and Annabeth.

"What did you just do?" Annabeth asked. Percy knew her inquisitive mind would to find out what it was.

"I created a barrier" Bright replied, he had a slightly thicker accent than Dominus, "so that no one will hear what is discussed in this room. Not even Zeus could listen in, if anyone tries they will be forcible repelled away."

Percy and Annabeth just stared at the man in amazement. Percy couldn't understand how anyone had the power to block out an Olympian let alone the king of the gods.

"But how did you do that?" Annabeth asked still clearly searching for answers.

"All in good time" Dominus said before Bright could reply, "first I have an offer for you two."

"But who are you?" Percy asked indignantly, "all we know is that your called Dominus which I know means master in Latin but you still haven't explained who you are."

"I am Dominus" the man replied, "I am the Master of the Guardians of the Elements."

**Hope you enjoyed that please review and sorry for the slight cliffhanger.**

**Stringdog**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the 3rd chapter of hope you enjoy it and the quick upload.**

**As usual I own nothing in the Percy Jackson Universe.**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_I am Dominus" the man replied, "I am the Master of the Guardians of the Elements." _

Annabeth could not believe what she just heard. How was this possible she was thinking to herself, the Guardians were just a legend there was no physical proof that they existed. It took her brain a few minutes to rationalize everything, she was a daughter of Athena after all. She looked at Percy and saw he was being a Seaweed Brain as usual and just staring at Dominus open mouthed.

"How can that be?" she asked Dominus, "the Guardians of the Elements are only a legend there is no proof that they ever existed."

Dominus just laughed at that before he responded.

"My dear Annabeth" he said, "are you not Athena's daughter? Here favorite daughter as a matter of fact even if she still has yet to approve of your love life. After all you are the one who succeeded in finding that statue of her from Greece. Use what your mother gave you and think about it, isn't it possible that the Guardians do exist."

Annabeth was taken aback for a second. She had never thought of herself as Athena's favorite daughter but that is what Dominus had said and something in her brain told her he wasn't lying. Still it took her a few minutes before she was able to fully comprehend everything.

"Ok so say the guardians do exist" she said, "what proof can you show us."

"Plenty" Dominus said, "As the Master I have the powers of all my designated Guardians and as such I could if I so wanted kill you in a variety of painful ways. I could rip all the bones out of your body or cause your blood to cook you alive. Hades I can even alter the way gravity affects you so that you are either crushed by your own weight or simply float away into the upper atmosphere. However because I am peaceful unless provoked and I want to make the pair of you an offer I will have Bright prove it to you in a non violent way."

Annabeth shuddered when Dominus described the various ways he could kill them and moved closer to Percy. As soon as Dominus had said that Bright would show them she breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at the man standing by the door.

At Dominus's order Bright extended his arm so it was parallel to the floor with his palm facing the celling. Annabeth watched in amazement as all the light in the room seemed to be drawn to Bright until the only light was a ball of pure white light hovering above his hand and the strange white glow that Bright seemed to give off, only now it was much more pronounced.

"I believe that is enough proof" Dominus said.

Suddenly the ball of light burst and the light seemed to return to its rightful places in the room. To say that Annabeth was shocked would be an understatement, she had never seen a god do that. Then it all suddenly clicked. She realized that the Guardians must be real after what she had just witnessed and last week when she and Percy had been drenched by the wave, only a being with incredible power could soak a son of Poseidon.

"You're the Guardian of Light aren't you." She said at last, "thats how you could control the light in the room like that."

Bright simply nodded but before he or Dominus could speak Percy interrupted them.

"Wait you believe them now" Percy said to Annabeth as he finally snapped out of his initial shock.

"Yes" Annabeth said, "think about it Percy, when you got wet last weak only someone or something with immense power could do that to a son of Poseidon. I mean after all the Greek and Egyptian gods are real so why can't the Guardians be real as well."

"Well you are the Wise Girl" Percy said, "so if you believe them then so do I."

"I have a few questions though" Annabeth said addressing the Guardians.

"Ask away, now that it has come time to reveal ourselves we are happy to answer any questions you have." Dominus said.

"Ok" Annabeth replied before turning to look at Bright, "firstly how did you create that barrier earlier if you are the Light Guardian."

"Simple young hero" Bright replied, "as you know I am one of the oldest guardians. I was the first of the 4 primary Guardians created by Chaos to assist Dominus. I know light is not considered to be one of the 4 elements but with Gaia already alive at this point earth was irrelevant and seeing as light is always the first thing seen it makes sense that the first elemental Guardian be light. Therefore as an original Guardian I will always be the Guardian of Light no matter what happens, not even Dominus can take away my powers because I was created a Guardian, not made one. So over the aeons I have evolved my element, controlled it to the point that I have made light something more than what mortals or demigods know it to be, in time I will explain all to you two should you accept our offer."

"But still how does it repel the gods should they try to hear us?" Annabeth asked.

"It creates a shield that reflect whatever touches it." Bright said, "the more powerful the being the greater the repulsion. As I said I have evolved light past what even the gods understand it to be. I have turned light into a force that can be used for more than just allowing people to see. I can even slow light down to the point of stopping it. I can bend light into any shape I see fit. I can even travel at the speed of light as well as more things that as I said will explain at another point in time."

"Ok I don't really understand the process but I will take your work for it." Annabeth replied shocked at what Bright had just claimed he could do, but as he was the Guardian of Light it made sense that he could do it.

"I have a question" Percy suddenly said.

"Ask away" was all Dominus said in response.

"Why now?" Percy said, "why reveal the Guardians now and why to us? Whoever the Water Guardian is he wouldn't tell me. All Colt said was that there was an ancient prophecy but wouldn't said what it was about other than that it was about two half bloods who defeated two of the gods."

"Ah so Colt told you of the prophecy" Dominus answered, "good to know he did everything I asked of him when Chiron contacted me and asked me to send a Guardian to tell you our legend."

"Wait" Annabeth interrupted, "Colt, the demigod Chiron said he had asked to tell us the story is actually a Guardian."

"Of course he is. Do you think I would not send a Guardian to tell our tale." Annabeth shook her head realizing the rationality of the statement, "furthermore have you not noticed how Colt and Bright are similarly dressed and marked."

"I was wondering about that" Percy said.

"It is the uniform of the Guardians" Dominus said, "we all have the tattoo of our name and Guardian number on our right arm, if possible the tattoo and their name has something to do with the element they guard. The shirt represents the color of that particular Guardian and again if possible it is related to their element. We then all wear blue or black jeans but can decorate them if the Guardian wants to and they have their own choice of shoes."

"So what element does Colt guard?" Percy asked, "because neither his name nor color says what he guards, I get Bright's name and color but not Colt's"

"That is understandable" Dominus answered, "Colt is one of 3 Guardians who chose a name based off their primary weapon and not their element. Colt's element also doesn't have a particular color so he chose purple as his color. He is the Guardian of Energy."

Annabeth was shocked at that. Sure she understood the idea of light as an element but energy, that was harder to comprehend.

"How is energy an element?" Annabeth asked.

"As you know when Chaos created the universe he created energy right?" Annabeth nodded, "well back when Colt was merely a son of Apollo he discovered the concept of energy. For doing so Chaos told me to make him the Guardian of Energy. Colt is the only person, other than myself, who can create or destroy energy. Like Bright, Colt has had aeons to evolve his control over his element so it is more than the common mortal perspective."

"Anyway you were about to tell us why you have chosen now to reveal the Guardians." Percy said.

"Ah I forgot about the impatience of a demigod" Dominus said, "well I guess I will have to start with the prophecy. Over 2000 years ago, about 50 years or so before Alexander the Great reached India, a prophecy was made to the original Guardians. The rest were informed shortly afterwards."

"But what did the prophecy say" Percy interrupted.

"Don't interrupt Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said playfully slapping the back of his head.

"Thank you Annabeth. Patience is a great virtue, its a shame that demigods don't normally learn it." Dominus said, "anyway I will not say the exact words cos I hate the confusing way the oracle speaks them. Basically the prophecy said that soon we would replace the Fallen Guardian and after that we would not increase our number until two demigods, two who have defeated two of the greatest threats to Olympus have proven themselves."

"But that could be any two demigods over the years though." Percy again interrupted.

"Percy" Annabeth said, "just be patient."

"Yes as I was saying" Dominus said a little irritated, "there was more to the prophecy that helped determine who the demigods would be. It said that the demigods would form a bond, a bond between water and wisdom, a bond so strong that the bitterest of Olympian rivalries, the rivalry of Athens, would be at last forgotten because of this bond. Once these demigods are found the Guardians will be able to reveal themselves and once again increase their numbers depending on the choice of the pair. A new threat is brewing, one that you will learn about soon, while it does not directly affect our world, it will if it is not stopped. We can counter that threat with the help of you two and other half bloods."

Annabeth let what she had just heard sink in. She knew instantly that her and Percy were the demigods, they had formed a bond so close that at least Poseidon had forgotten his rivalry with Athena. They had faced Kronos and then Gaia, two great threats to the gods. Annabeth was curious about the Fallen Guardian. She also wanted to know exactly how many Guardians there were and what elements they protected.

"What do you mean by the Fallen Guardian?" Annabeth asked.

She watched as Bright seem to tense in anger at the reference to the Fallen Guardian, Dominus just sighed before answered.

"In our long and illustrious history only once has a Guardian betrayed our Order." Dominus said, "Many years ago, around the time of Theseus, the first Guardian of Ghosts, the strangest and loosest element the Guardians protect, violated her pledge to the Guardians. She was an illegitimate immortal child, the daughter of Thanatos and Melione. Like some illegitimate immortal children she was given to the Guardians in order for her to serve the world in a more productive way then she would if she had remained as she was. When she became of age she took the name Spirit and because of her parentage became the Guardian of Ghosts. However after man years of faithful service she grew distant from the Order until finally she tried to usurp me as the leader thus betraying the pledge she had taken to serve the order and its Master. As a result her powers were stripped and she was imprisoned in our prison where she still resides."

"How did you replace her?" Annabeth asked, she wanted to know more about this prison but knew it was neither the time nor place to ask.

"Shortly after the prophecy was made another illegitimate godly child was brought to me." Dominus said, "this time it was the son of an affair between Nyx and Thanatos. When he grew of age he was granted the Guardianship of Ghosts, becoming the second Guardian of Ghosts and the last one to be added to our order."

"So how many Guardians are there then?" Annabeth asked. This was the penultimate question she wanted to ask.

"Including myself there are 27 Guardians." Dominus said.

"Ok" Annabeth said, "and finally what are the elements that are represented by the Guardians?"

"I will not tell you all of them because there are a lot to list." Dominus said, "you know some of the elements the rest will be revealed to you pending your decision to my offer. I will say this, no purely passive element is represented, only elements that can be used in some active way."

"So what is this offer you want to make us then?" Percy asked. Annabeth had to admit she was interested in what the Guardians had to offer. However she was not expecting the offer that Dominus suddenly presented them."

"Its a simple offer, the choice the prophecy referred to." Dominus said, "I am here to offer you the chance to join the Guardians of the Elements."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry to end again on another small cliffhanger.**

**Stringdog**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter sorry it took a little while to upload it but it is my longest ever chapter.**

**As usual I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

**Percy's POV**

"_Its a simple offer, the choice the prophecy referred to." Dominus said, "I am here to offer you the chance to join the Guardians of the Elements."_

Whatever the offer was Percy was not expecting that. Just like when Dominus said he was the Master Guardian Percy was speechless. He had expect something like a quest or a favor, you know something a demigod would normally be asked, but this was unexpected. He looked at Annabeth to see that she had a similar reaction of shock and speechlessness to him.

"Why us?" Percy asked when he recovered from the initial shock.

"Simple" Dominus replied, "firstly you are the two demigods of the prophecy therefore I believe that you two should be our first two new Guardians. Secondly you two are two of the most powerful, bravest and worthy demigods I have ever observed and I have observed a lot. You both epitomize a lot of what we want in our Order."

"So what does being a Guardian en-tale?" Annabeth asked.

"Well firstly a Guardian is granted full immortality." Dominus said, "even if you betray us you wont be stripped of your immortality. You will be like a god, you can change you appearance, age, etc. Then there is the element you are assigned to guard. You get full power over that particular element, more power then I have over it because you are its Guardian. The way you utilize your element depends on your nature and the nature of your element but so long as you guard your element and avoid using it for evil you pretty much have free reign over that element."

"So hypothetically if we were to accept this offer." Percy said ignoring the look Annabeth gave him for correctly using a word like hypothetically, "what elements would we be assigned."

"That is at my discretion" Dominus said, "normally it has something to do with your deeds or parentage and so far has always been an element that has some sort of active use. However you will not learn what element you are to guard until the moment you are made a Guardian."

"Ok" Percy said taking it all in, "while the offer is tempting, what about Annabeth and me. Can we still be a couple, get married and have children if we are immortal Guardians."

"Yes" Dominus replied, "there is nothing in our code that forbids it. There are ancient laws that prevent Guardian and god relationships but that stems from a love affair of the not so maiden goddess of the hunt. You two are free to marry and have a family, your kids will be immortal and will eventually become Guardians in their own right, should you have kids that is."

Percy took a moment to let this sink in. He could be immortal with Annabeth, have a family that will last for aeons. All he was concerned for was his friends.

"What about our friends?" Percy asked, "can you do something for them."

"If they want we can offer them a chance to join us on a lower level." Dominus said, "you see even we have enemies, enemies that stir from time to time so we run a lover level program that allows us to counter our enemies without directly interfering. This group is similar to the hunters of Artemis except that we don't discriminate. They are immortal to a point because they can still die in battle or loose immortality by betraying their oath. I wont go into more detail until I see fit to allow them to join."

Percy just sat quietly for a minute. He would need a bit of time to talk this over with Annabeth. However he was very tempted by the offer.

"Can you give us a little time to think about it?" Percy asked.

"Of course this is a tough decision" Dominus said, "I will give you one week to decide. Should you make a decision before the deadline tell Chiron and he will contact me. You can tell the other campers the truth though, the Guardians do exist and we will now aid in and give out quests should a demigod go through one of our elements. Now it is time to take our leave, I will see you two by this time next week."

With that the light barrier around the room reversed itself until it was returned to Bright. Once it was gone Bright started to glow white and suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light. Percy could have sworn he heard Dominus mutter "showoff" as Bright left before Dominus too left. Unlike Bright Dominus just seemed to dissolve into the air until his presence was no longer there. This left Percy and Annabeth cuddling together on the sofa with a lot to think about.

"Well what do you think of the offer?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Its very tempting" she replied, "I mean the chance to be together forever, immortal and everlasting. Also our children would be immortal as well. Do you want to accept it, you have had the chance at immortality before."

"That was different" he replied, "that time if I had accepted it I would have lost the person I love most in this world. This time however we can be together so I really want to accept it but..."

"Your worried about everyone else" Annabeth said, "your fatal flaw, personal loyalty. Percy I think we should take this chance, you heard what Dominus said he can offer something to the others if they prove themselves. This is an offer for us alone, an offer that has not been made in over 2 millennia. I think we should take it but talk to Chiron first."

"That sounds like a plan, you are the wise one of us" Percy replied, "hopefully Chiron can help us now that he can talk to us about the Guardians."

Once he said that Percy stood up and offered his hand to his girlfriend. Together they walked out of the big house to find Chiron once again playing solitaire in his wheelchair on the patio.

"Percy, Annabeth how was it" Chiron said when he say them, "any news to report."

"You knew who they were didn't you" Percy said as soon as Chiron had finished.

"Yes I did" Chiron sighed.

"They said your oath was voided" Annabeth said, "you can tell us everything you know now."

"I will tell you everything you want to know but when I am done you have to tell me what they wanted because the Master Guardian would never show up here unless it was of the utmost importance." Chiron said.

"Just start from the beginning" Percy said, "like how you know about them and stuff."

"Alright" Chiron said, Percy had never seen him so resigned about something, whoever the Guardians where they must hold a lot of power if Chiron was unwilling to talk about them.

"Well as you know there were originally 5 Guardians" Chiron said, "by the time of the first Titan war two more, Earth and Air had been added. I found out about them around that time when both the gods and the Titans were trying to get the Guardians on their side for the war. You see, heroes, the Guardians are especially powerful, the original 5 are older than any Titan, so naturally both sides wanted their allegiance. Dominus is a being not to be messed with, he is older than anything that walks the surface of the earth and unlike gods or Titans he has no limit on his powers. I found out about him and his order when he dueled Kronos to a standstill at the base of Mount Othyrs. During that duel Dominus gave his allegiance and that of the Guardians to the gods should they need it."

"Wait" Annabeth interrupted, "if the Guardians helped the gods in the first Titan war why didn't they help in the second."

"Because of a pact made between the Big 3 gods and the Original 5 Guardians." Chiron said, "after the war Dominus felt that his own power and the power within the Guardians was too great to be used in war. A deal was reached between the two powerful councils, the deal was that the Guardians would be allowed to keep recruiting and protecting their elements so long as the receded into legend. That is they were not allowed to reveal themselves to the world until a point when it was deemed fit to do so. However the Guardians had to also swear to be the last line of defense should the gods fall to either a resurrected Kronos or a conscience Gaia. In exchange for this if a god rules over a domain that is protected by a guardian they had to recognize that guardian or guardians should they rule over multiple domains and the gods must seek the approval of the guardian in their domain for certain things. Otherwise the Guardians agreed to fall into obscurity and not use their power to overthrow the gods."

"What do you mean by the gods need their approval for certain things?" Percy asked.

"The best example at the moment is Leo." Chiron said, "you see if Hephaestus wants to grant one of his kids the ability to create and withstand fire he must first ask the Fire Guardian to give him permission to have this power. This is because the Fire Guardian is protector of all fire and must approve of the offspring to grant such a power, if the offspring uses it for evil then the Fire Guardian will ensure that the power causes more damage then good, that is why Hephaestus is so reluctant to give a child of his the power of fire."

"Ok" Percy replied still a little confused, "so where are the Guardians now and how did you contact them?"

"Like the gods, monsters and everything else in this world the Guardians have moved with Western Civilization." Chiron said, "so after Greece they were in Rome, then through Europe until they reached America. As a matter of fact Dominus was the first to move to America, he felt that the flame had burnt out in England and saw America as the next place to carry it, also he despised England and never felt that it was fit to carry the flame in the first place but that is another story. The Guardians always have a headquarters near Olympus, this time it is a skyscraper in Manhattan that is as tall as Olympus but the Guardian of Magic ensures that only immortals can see it. Otherwise when Dominus has not called the Guardians to New York the Guardians live in palaces created from their respective elements. So the Water Guardian's palace is underwater, the Earth Guardian's is underground and so on. As for how I contacted them I simply sent an Iris message to Dominus as soon as you told me about your dream and he agreed to send a Guardian to talk to you."

"Hold on" Annabeth said, "why did you contact them because of Percy's dream?"

"It involved the Water Guardian." Chiron answered matter-of-factly, "I knew that it must be important if Dominus sends an original Guardian to talk to Percy. I did not however expect Dominus himself to show up here though and certainly not accompanied by the Guardian of Light, his chief deputy. As soon as they showed up I knew something was up and that brings me to my question for you two, what did he say to you two?"

Percy and Annabeth took it in turns to tell Chiron exactly what the conversation was about. Chiron listened patiently but was clearly surprised when Percy told him about Dominus deciding to reveal the Guardians at last. Chiron waited until they had finished telling him the story before speaking.

"So what was the offer Dominus made you?" Chiron asked inquisitively, "it must be something big for the Master himself to make it."

"Yeah it was big" Percy answered, "he offered us the chance to join him and become Guardians. We have a week to decide"

To say Chiron was shocked would have been an understatement. He just sat there in his wheelchair with his mouth open for a few seconds before he was able to speak.

"He made you that offer" Chiron said astounded, "he hasn't made that offer in over 2000 years, he must really believe that prophecy has been fulfilled then."

"He does" Annabeth said, "we know we can't talk to either our godly or mortal parents about this. However we thought that you might be able to help us."

"Well this is your decision" Chiron said, "I think its a once in a lifetime offer for you but it is up to you. No doubt the Guardians will try to persuade you throughout the week to join them."

As if on cue the air around them seemed to pick up speed slightly, as if something was controlling it. Then a voice spoke in Percy's ear, much like the Water Guardian had in his dream but this time he cold tell both Annabeth and Chiron could hear it as well.

"Listen to your instincts" the voice said, "join us, you know it is the right thing to do."

"What in Hades was that" Annabeth said slightly alarmed.

"A Guardian I would guess" Percy said, "it spoke like the Water Guardian did in my dream but I doubt that this voice is the Water Guardian's."

"Of course I am not the Water Guardian." the voice said irritated, "do you see any water here son of Poseidon?"

"No" Percy replied, "but can you show yourself, its a little creepy just hearing your voice."

"If you insist" the voice said, "Dominus sent me here to give Chiron a message anyway." Chiron didn't look too happy about the prospect of a message but just sat in silence.

Suddenly the air around them seemed to move of its own accord. Percy was alarmed when he realized he could see the air swirling in front of him, like a heat mirage. It quickly formed the shape of a human and gradually solidified to reveal a man standing in front of them. He was a little less than 6 foot tall with straight blond hair and blue eyes. Like the other Guardians Percy had seen he was wearing the typical Guardian outfit. Blue jeans with a knife strapped to the left him, trainers and in this case a pale gray t-shirt. The tattoo on his right forearm, which looked like it was clouds forming words, read GUST 7. The one thing different about this man was that around his waist was a belt made up if small glass vials strung together.

"Soon it will be customary to bow to a Guardian." The man said, "but for now you don't have too. Not until after tonight."

"I take it your name is Gust." Annabeth said.

"Yes daughter of Athena" Gust replied, "can you guess what element I am the Guardian of."

"That's easy" Annabeth replied happy to answer, "you must be the Air Guardian given your entrance, name and number."

"Clever girl" Gust said, "the pair of you should accept our offer. It has been a long time since we had new Guardians. Anyway I am not really here to tell you to join us, I am here to tell Chiron that Dominus plans on sending an original Guardian to your campfire tonight to make the declaration that we do exist."

"Dominus is sending the Fire Guardian" Chiron said a little worried, "I get why he wants an original to do the honors but does it have to be him. I can schedule an event by the sea, that way the Water Guardian can do it."

"Sorry Chiron" Gust said, "I agree with you, he can be a bit destructive at times but Dominus has decreed it, he feels that the campfire you do is the best place to make a grand declaration."

"Fine" Chiron said sounding resigned, "What does he plan on saying."

"Just to proclaim that we are real" Gust replied, "and how to greet a Guardian should you meet one."

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Annabeth said letting her inquisitive side get the better of her.

"Of course young hero." Gust said.

"Firstly why do you refer to Guardians by their elements and not by their names?" she asked.

"Simple" Gust said, "under ancient laws you can only mention a Guardians name if you and the person you are talking to know the Guardian's name or if that Guardian has given permission to someone to reveal his name, I believe Colt allowed Chiron to do that." Chiron just nodded at that.

"Alright I guess that makes sense" Annabeth said, "So we can call you Gust then when we talk to Chiron."

"Yes" the Air Guardian replied, "do you have any more questions?"

"Just one" Annabeth said, "how did you become the Air Guardian. I know you aren't an original but you are one of the oldest Guardians from what I have heard."

"You heard correctly" Gust replied, "I am older than the gods but not the Titans. I was the second person to be made a Guardian after the Earth Guardian even if I was created just after he was. You see when Kronos chopped up Ouranos two beings were created. First there was the being that would become the Earth Guardian, he was formed when Ouranos's Ichor was spilt onto the earth, a last creation between him and Gaia, almost immediately afterwards he created me. I was also created from Ouranos's Ichor but it was from Ichor that never touched the ground, he created me as he was being chopped up to serve as the Air Guardian, to be the representation of Air that he once was. I consider him to be my father and my only procreator. I was created immortal and became the Air Guardian shortly after my creation. Does that answer your question."

"Yes" Annabeth replied.

"Good" Gust said, "I will take my leave now. You two keep thinking about the offer and the benefits of accepting it." With that he disappeared into the air.

"You two should take the rest of the day off and think about everything" Chiron said, "tonight will be interesting."

When he was done speaking Chiron retreated into the Big House leaving Percy alone with his girlfriend.

"Come on" Percy said taking Annabeth's hand, "Lets go to our place by the water to think about this."

"Of course" Annabeth said, "I could use some quality time with you after everything we just learnt."

In silence Percy and Annabeth walked to their private place by the water. All the way to the Percy was thinking about the offer he had been made and whether or not he should accept it.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it please review (no flames tho). Will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Stringdog**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for taking so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual I own nothing.  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was both excited and nervous for the campfire that night. After their eventful meeting with the Master Guardian, she and Percy had spent a quite afternoon together by the water. They didn't really talk much, instead preferring to just enjoy each other's company. They had decided that they should accept the offer tomorrow after sleeping on it. To both of them it was a dream come true, the chance to have a life together forever, without worries, without the fear that one of them would die or go missing again. She remember Dominus had mentioned a threat that they would have to deal with soon, but dealing with it as an immortal Guardian was better than as a demigod.

After dinner Annabeth and Percy walked hand in hand to the campfire. Normally they would only attend for a brief period of time before going off alone but they knew tonight would be different. Chiron had ensured that all the campers were at the campfire, including Nico who was skulking in the shadows. As usual the Apollo cabin started off the sing-a-long which nobody got into. Annabeth had decided to sit alone with Percy in one of the back rows, she had a feeling that when the Fire Guardian arrived it would become very hot very quickly. What she didn't expect however was the very grand entrance the Fire Guardian made midway through the second song.

Suddenly the normally multicolored fire that was used as the campfire turned completely orange and grew twice the size it usually was. The temperature around the fire increased to the point that Annabeth noticed that even Leo was feeling it, something he normally wouldn't. She watched in amazement as the fire started to form the figure of a man, similar to how the air had earlier. Once the towering outline of a man made up of fire was formed it started to shrink down to normal size. Within moments of the figure shrinking a man stood before the stunned group of demigods, the fire may have died out with the forming of this man but the heat still lingered.

The man standing before them was about 6 foot tall and looked around 25 (two things Annabeth had noticed about the Guardians was similar age and size appearance). He had straight black hair, brown eyes and what looked like a Mediterranean tan. Like all Guardians he wore a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers, however his shirt was bright orange and for the first time Annabeth noticed a design on his jeans. From the hem of each leg all the way up to the waist it looked like orange flames were climbing up his pants legs, a similar tattoo started at his left wrist and made its way up his arm until it disappeared under his shirt. The Guardian tattoo on his right arm read BLAZE 3 and seemed to be written in burning letters. As with the previous Guardians she had met he had a knife on his left him, however on his right side was what looked like a pistol in a low slung holster and strapped to his back was an assault rifle. There was no doubting that this was the Fire Guardian, one of the originals, created from primordial fire by Chaos himself (or so she presumed) and here to let the world know about the Guardians.

"No guesses who this Guardian is" Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"Agreed" Percy responded, "that has to be the Fire Guardian. Doesn't seem to be the most subtle type of guy."

"No, even Ares is more subtle than he is." Annabeth said.

"True but he would have his ass handed to him if he tried to fight an original Guardian. Right?" Percy said.

"I would presume so." Annabeth said.

The Fire Guardian waited patiently for the shock of his arrival to die down before he finally spoke. When he did he spoke with a New York accent but there was an underlying southern accent mixed in.

"Greetings Camp Half-Blood" He said, "I apologize for my sudden arrival but I come bearing a message."

"Who are you?" Clarisse suddenly said grabbing her spear and getting as near the Guardian as she could stand because the heat around him was still intense.

"My name is Blaze" The Fire Guardian said indicating his tattoo, "and if you would just listen, daughter of Ares, I will tell you who I am and why I am here."

"But how did you appear like that?" Clarisse said, "not even the gods can do that."

"As I said I will explain" he replied, "now put that spear down before I turn it to ash."

He said the last part normally but Annabeth could tell that Blaze was not happy with the questions. She had heard that the Fire Guardian was destructive but she didn't expect him to demonstrate in front of everyone.

"You can't do that" Clarisse said brandishing her spear, "if you do my dad will have your head."

"Let him try" Blaze said, "I am more powerful than that pitiful god of war. My power is so ancient that Ares would not dare to stand against it least he spend the next century reforming."

With that Clarisse's spear erupted in flames. She instantly dropped it and watched in horror as the wood was burnt to ash and the head melted to a misshapen glob of celestial bronze. The threat that the Fire Guardian had just issued resinated with everyone and even Clarisse sat down to listen. However before Blaze could talk again another voice spoke, one that Annabeth had heard earlier that very day. It spoke with such authority that Blaze heeded it immediately.

"Blaze" Dominus's voiced boomed as if the sound had suddenly been created there and then, "I sent you here with one job. Stop burning things and get on with it."

"Yes Master" he said bowing his head slightly, "sorry got distracted."

"I could tell" Dominus's voice echoed again, "now tell them what I sent you to tell them."

"Of course Master" Blaze said before suddenly turning his attention to the stunned Half-bloods.

"Sorry for that young Demigods," he said, "consider that to be a small display of my power. Anyway I was sent here to tell you a truth. It has come time that an ancient order reveal itself to y'all, it is time you learn that the legend of the Guardians of the Elements is in fact true. We do exist, we have since almost the dawn of time, at least I have. For those of you who are not familiar with our tale Chiron will tell you it. All you need to know is that the Guardians do exist and that I am one of the Original Five Guardians created by Chaos to protect the elements of this world and as y'all can probably tell I am the Fire Guardian. I protect all fire on this planet, I am its creator and if I so need to its destroyer. Anything to do with fire is under my command. I was sent here by our leader, the Master Guardian, the very 1st Guardian. Now that you know the truth know this, the Guardians will be giving quests to heroes from now on should we choose to but as I said Chiron will explain all."

With that he disappeared in a tower of fire that returned the camp fire back to what it had been before his arrival. However before he had left he had looked directly at Annabeth and Percy and said.

"You will make the right choice in the end."

As soon as Blaze had left pandemonium erupted with everyone shouting to be heard.

"What in all Hades is a Guardian?" one camper said.

"Why did he come here?" another camper said.

"My spear!" Clarisse shouted.

"Quite" Chiron yelled over the tumult, "If you all sit down I will explain everything."

Annabeth and Percy listened to Chiron's explanation of who the Guardians were. Annabeth heard more of the history then she had before, she learnt how to properly great a Guardian should one appear in front of her. She still did not know all the elements that were protected by the Guardians. After Chiron's speech the campers dispersed and Annabeth walked back to her cabin with Percy.

"See you in the morning Seaweed Brain" she said before kissing her boyfriend.

"You too Wise Girl" Percy said after Annabeth had broken away.

"We will tell Chiron that we have decided to accept the offer."

"Sounds good" Percy replied, "love you."

"Love you too."

With that Annabeth kissed Percy again before entering the Athena Cabin. She quickly got ready for bed, ignoring her siblings, who were talking about Blaze and Chiron's subsequent explanation, she got into bed, wishing Percy was sleeping with her. She quickly fell asleep.

As soon as she was asleep she found herself in a large echoing room, which she realized was the entrance hall to what seemed to be a palace. Immediately Annabeth's love for architecture kicked in as she appraised the room. It was built to be stylish and modern but that was not the primary purpose of the room. It seemed the room was designated to ensure that any sound made in it could be heard perfectly. Suddenly a voice spoke, the sound seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Welcome to my home, daughter of Athena." The voice spoke. Annabeth could tell it was feminine but the sound of the voice was perfect, she couldn't understand it.

"Are you a Guardian?" Annabeth asked when she found her voice.

"Of course my dear," the voice said.

"Can you show yourself then?" Annabeth asked.

Without a response a woman suddenly appeared in front of Annabeth. Like all Guardians she looked in her mid 20s. She stood around 5 and a half feet tall and had long dirty blond hair and blue eyes. As with all Guardians she wore a t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. However her t-shirt was colorless. The traditional tattoo on her right forearm said SONIC 16 in black ink. Lastly she had a knife strapped to her left hip and what looked like a small portable microphone on her right.

"Should I properly great you?" Annabeth asked as she took a knee in front of the Guardian remembering how Chiron had explained it.

"No my dear" Sonic replied, "if you had met me in the mortal world I would have expected no less as you have not yet joined us, but here in this dream you do not need too."

"Thank you" Annabeth said as she got up, "may I ask why you are here?"

"I am here to check up on you" Sonic said, "Dominus wants to know if you and Percy have made a decision yet."

"We have" Annabeth said, "we accept."

"Dominus expected as much" Sonic said pleased at Annabeth's decision, "it is a high honor to join the Guardians of the Elements and it has been so long since we had new members."

"May I ask exactly what element it is you guard ma'am?" Annabeth asked.

"Think my dear, as a child of Athena you do have brains after all."

"Well your color is not revealing" Annabeth started, "therefore your element is colorless. Your name is Sonic, or at least that is your American name I think but I don't now if Guardians change their names like gods do. Sonic could mean a few things but the first thing that comes to mind is supersonic and subsonic sounds, that coupled with the acoustics in this hall make me inclined to believe that you are the Guardian of Sound. Am I right?"

"Dominus said you were smart" Sonic said laughing lightly, "well done my dear I am indeed the Guardian of Sound. To answer you thought about the names of Guardians they do change over time. Most of us take a different name each time we move to a new country, except for Dominus of course who kept his Roman name. However unlike gods we do not change personalities with names."

"But surely your personalities are tied to your elements, right." Annabeth said.

"Yes and no" Sonic said, "most of us have some traits that are like our element but those tend to have been there before, hence why Dominus assigned us a particular element. While this is the case our personalities are not fully tied to our elements. The exceptions are the Guardians of Light, Fire, Thunder and Water because they are the original elemental Guardians and were created from their elements so their personalities are like their elements. For example you met Blaze, the Fire Guardian, today, his personality changes the way fire can change. Sometimes it can be calm and warm like a fire is in a fireplace, other times it can be fierce and destructive like a forest fire. Does that answer your question."

"Yes" Annabeth said, "you said that some traits are there before you became Guardians."

"Some are, it all depends on that particular Guardian's parentage." Sonic replied, "once you are made a Guardian you have full power over that element. You can do with it as you please, so long as you don't try to go against Dominus, and evolve your element as you wish."

"Oh ok" Annabeth said, "so who were your parents if you mind me asking."

"Not at all" Sonic said, "I was an illegitimate immortal child, I was conceived and born after Zeus decreed that any more children born of 2 immortal parents would not become a god or hold any position in the world. My father was Apollo and my mother was Euterpe, the muse of song. After my birth my father brought me to Dominus because he knew that my only hope of being anything in this world was to join the Guardians. Due to my parents I was endowed with perfection in the areas of music and sound, as well as an aptitude for theater and the other arts. Therefore when I had grown up and proven myself to Dominus I was made the Guardian of Sound."

Annabeth's thirst for knowledge was almost quenched but as she looked around she knew she had one more question that she needed to ask.

"Who built this place?" She asked, "because I have studied architecture for a long time, I am currently the architect of Olympus after the second Titan war but I have never seen architecture like this hall. I have studied Daedalus in depth and Archimedes to a point but this looks superior to even their work. The design allows sound to be heard perfectly, which I assume is why you had it built, I just wish I could see the whole place."

"Someday, after you join us I will show you" Sonic replied.

"Really?"

"Of course my dear" Sonic answered, "now as too who built it I cannot tell you his current name. All I will say is that he is a Guardian, the Guardian of Technology."

"Technology has a Guardian" Annabeth said astounded.

"Of course it does" Sonic said, "I know it will seem an odd choice for an element, arguable one of the strangest ones, but it is. When he was originally made the Guardian it was just for the things that Hephaestus created but now it is all tech, quite a major Guardian in today's ever evolving tech world."

"That makes sense I guess" Annabeth said, "but still how is he better than Daedalus."

"Because of his lineage" Sonic replied, "of course I cannot tell you his story only he can but rest assured he is the greatest architect ever born."

"Well then I can't wait to meet him" Annabeth said.

"You will in time" Sonic said, "but for now it is time that you wake up daughter of Athena."

"One last thing then" Annabeth said.

"Ask away"

"Can I tell Percy all this, including your name and element. I know I need your permission to do so."

"Of course you can" Sonic replied, "now wake up Dominus will be alerted of your decision and will meet both of you soon."

With that the dream faded until Annabeth woke up in her bed. For the first time in a long time she felt fully rested and content after a dream. After staying in bed for a few more minutes she got up and got ready, excited to talk to Percy about her dream and about their decision to join the Guardians.

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review.**

**Stringdog**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the wait been a busy time of the year and this was a tricky chapter to write. Hope y'all enjoy it.**

**As usual I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's POV**

After wishing Annabeth goodnight Percy had retired to his cabin and fallen asleep almost as soon as he had gotten into bed. For the 4th time in the last few weeks he dreamed he was underwater in a vast blue nothingness, not knowing where he was or even what type of water he was in. At last as he had expected the voice of the Water Guardian spoke to him.

"Welcome back son of Poseidon" the voice said, "do you believe the legend of the Guardians now."

"Yes of course I do" Percy said, "after meeting Dominus and then that show that Blaze put on earlier today how could I not."

"Ah yes it was quite a show or so I have been told" the voice said, "Blaze is the most temperamental Guardian but that is the nature of fire anyway. I for one thought it wasn't wise to send him but I was overruled by Dominus."

"Does he always have final say?" Percy asked.

"Only when he invokes an executive decree" the voice said, "under our ancient rules the Original 5 discus all important matters and if we pass a matter, such as proposing a new Guardian, then the issue is brought to the whole Guardian council. Each Guardian has an equal vote and even if Dominus proposes an idea it can be turned down by the council. However in cases of an emergency, war or just more mundane stuff like which Guardian to send to reveal ourselves to the half-bloods Dominus can assume an executive decree that must be followed. Although in the extreme cases once the situation has died down the decree is voided and we must debate the issue in full session."

"Wow" Percy said, "are there a lot of formalities like this?"

"Just the usual," the voice said, "if you join you will learn them upon your inception into the Guardians."

"Oh ok" Percy said, "can I see your human form? It is really strange just talking to nothing."

"Do you plan on accepting our offer?"

"Yes I do" Percy said.

"Then you will see later today then after Dominus is notified of your decision." the voice said, "As for talking to nothing, seeing as I am the Water Guardian and therefore my presence is in all water so you are not taking to nothing."

"Sorry" Percy said not wanting to upset the Guardian, "by the way do you know what element I will be Guardian of. I would assume something to do with water but I am not sure."

"The element is chosen by Dominus so I cannot say what element you will be given" the voice said, "however I can say that it will not have anything to do with water. I know you are a son of the sea god but I am the Water Guardian, therefore that is taken, and there is an Ice Guardian as well. I assume that your element will have something to do with your past deeds. Dominus has been planning on using some more passive elements for a while now and there are a few that could really use a Guardian to nurture the element properly."

Percy felt a little upset that his element wouldn't have anything to do with water but he understood why.

"Will I keep my control over water?" he asked the Water Guardian still a little unnerved addressing nothing but water.

"Of course you will" the voice replied, "event though you will be made a Guardian of an element unrelated to water, because you are still the son of Poseidon, although you may take on some odd characteristics of your new element."

"What do you mean by odd characteristics?"

"Well because of the level of power a Guardian wields with their particular element, there are often aspects that can't be controlled due to the power." The voice said.

"But like what would these characteristics be?"

"Well you met Blaze and Colt right" Percy nodded, "well you must have felt the heat coming off Blaze. That is because his element is fire so the area around him is often hot because he radiates heat. Colt has a similar problem, you noticed he was wearing purple shades when you met him."

"I was wondering about that" Percy said.

"Well the reason is that because energy is a volatile element, and he took a magical hammer to the head in battle around 2,000 years ago, pure energy will come out of his eyes without the shades. He was the inspiration for that X-Man character, Cyclops I believe."

"Oh" Percy said, "are there any other Guardians like that, who can't control some part of their element."

"Its not so much a lack of control" the voice said, "but more a manifestation of their element while in mortal form. The other two that are noticeable are the Ice Guardian and the Acid Guardian. The Ice Guardian tends to make everything colder around him and tends to turn water to ice when he is in it. The Acid Guardian on the other hand has probably the worst problem and that is his skin is so acidic that it reacts with anything he touches."

"Oh ok" Percy said, "when will Dominus come today?"

"I cannot say but I would guess sometime this afternoon" the Water Guardian said, "anyway it is high time for you to wake up you have a long and important day ahead of you."

With that Percy suddenly woke up. After checking his alarm clock to make sure he hadn't overslept again, he got up and dressed in jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. As he did everyday he met Annabeth outside the Athena cabin and headed with her to breakfast.

"I had another Guardian dream last night" he said as he took Annabeth's hand.

"Same" she replied, "was yours the Water Guardian again?"

"Yeah it was" Percy said, "still wont show himself to me but he wanted to know about our decision. We are making the right choice, right?"

"Yes we are" Annabeth said, "with the Guardians now revealed I feel like there are more possibilities for others."

"Ok good" Percy said, "which Guardian visited you last night?"

"Her name is Sonic" Annabeth answered, "she's the Guardian of Sound."

"Interesting" Percy said, "What did she have to say?"

They spent the rest of the trip to breakfast telling each other about their dreams. Percy was excited for later when Dominus would show up and make them Guardians. After eating Percy and Annabeth decided to do some combat training with some of the other senior campers until lunch. All over camp Percy noticed a buzz about the revelations that Blaze and then Chiron had told them. It had also spread that Percy and Annabeth had been offered Guardianship by the Master Guardian and people kept coming up to them to ask if they had accepted it or not.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Dominus finally arrived. Percy and Annabeth where up by Thalia's Pine. Jason, Piper, Leo and a few other campers were with them when a black pick-up truck drove up and parked in front of them. Dominus got out of the driver's side, looking just like he had when he had shown up a little over a week ago. The only difference was that he was now wearing a thin leather jacket that hid the revealing tattoo on his right forearm. The blade that hung from a small chain on his left hip was emitting as much power as he was.

"Howdy y'all" Dominus said as he headed over to the demigods, "no need to bow, I am just here to pick up Percy and Annabeth."

"Your the guy who came here last week" Jason said.

"Yes I was" Dominus said, "but now I am here to take Percy and Annabeth to something."

"What?" Leo asked fidgeting as usual.

"You will learn soon enough. Now go tell Chiron that Percy and Annabeth have been summoned by the Master."

Immediately everyone got up and left Dominus with Percy and Annabeth. As soon as they were all gone Percy knelt and Annabeth knelt next to him. Before they could speak Dominus spoke to them.

"Get up we have to drive somewhere." Dominus said, "get in the car and try not to talk."

Percy lead Annabeth into the truck and sat quietly in the back. Dominus quickly and smoothly drove away and headed towards the highway. They drove north for a few hours, Percy did not know which state they were in, only that the sea was often visible. Finally they pulled off the highway and soon were on a dirt road heading towards field. Percy noticed that wherever they where was right next to a cliff. Dominus stopped the car at the end of the dirt road.

"We are here" he said to the teens in the back, "time to get out and make you Guardians."

Percy got out one side and watched as Annabeth got out the other then he took her hand and followed Dominus into the center of the field. Here Percy noticed a mound with what looked like 4 smaller mounds arranged in a diamond equidistant from the mound in the middle the nearest two mounds. It reminded Percy of a baseball diamond except the mound was in the exact center of the diamond.

"This kind of looks like a baseball diamond" Annabeth said.

"I know" Dominus replied, "the Guardianship ceremony is always set up like this it's just coincidental that it looks like a baseball diamond. It helps though because now the Mist makes it look like we are playing a game and not initiating you two into the Guardians of the Elements."

"I guess that's handy" Percy said.

"Yes it is" Dominus said, "now if you two will kneel in front of me, left knee on the ground right knee towards me and hands resting on your right knee."

Percy knelt first then watched as Annabeth knelt next to him. He realized that both of them were shaking with nerves at the prospect of what is about to happen.

"Now I need you to officially accept my invitation to join the Guardians of the Elements." Dominus said, "so do you Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, accept the invitation to join the Guardians of the Elements, given to you by the Master Guardian."

"I do" Percy said.

"And do you pledge your loyalty and service to the Guardians."

"I do."

"And do you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, accept the same invitation and pledge."

"I do" Annabeth said.

"Excellent the ceremony may now begin" Dominus said as he raised his arms so that they were parallel to the ground. Percy noticed that he had removed his jacked.

"After two millennia it is finally time to accept two more people into the Guardians of the Elements." Dominus said dramatically, "therefore let the initiation ceremony commence. Before me kneel two half-bloods who have proven themselves worth of Guardianship. By the ancient laws set forth by Chaos, the creator of all, I shall make these two Guardians. I summon two me, to stand at the 4 corners of this diamond, the 4 Original Guardians created by Chaos. I summon to me the Guardians of Light, Fire, Thunder and Water to bear witness to and aid in the creation of these two new Guardians."

Percy waited as each of the 4 Original Guardians came when their element was called. Percy watched as a flash of pure white light streaked across the sky and landed on the mound directly opposite Dominus. Immediately after landing Bright was revealed standing there. Suddenly the mound on the right hand side of Dominus erupted in flames. When the flames had died down, leaving the grass around it scorched and smoking, Blaze stood there grinning. As soon as Blaze was standing there Percy heard a loud thunder clap and a flash of vivd lightning hit the mound directly behind Dominus. When the dust settled a small creator was around the mound and Percy assumed the Thunder Guardian standing there. Lastly Percy saw a funnel of water shoot up from below the cliff and arc through the air to land on the left hand mound revealing the Water Guardian standing there.

Percy was finally able to see the what the Thunder and Water Guardians looked like. The Thunder Guardian was about 6 foot, thin with short blond/brown hair and brown eyes. His shirt was electric yellow and while he was wearing the standard blue jeans there was a yellow lightning bolt down the outside seams with a similar tattoo on the back of his left forearm. Like all Guardians his name and rank was tattooed on the inside of his right forearm. In his case it said BOLT 4 in yellow letters. The Water Guardian on the other hand had blond hair and blue eyes. He stood a little taller than the Thunder Guardian and was wearing a royal blue shirt. His name was written in blue ink and said BOMBARDMENT 5.

Both had knives strapped to their left hip but Percy noticed that Bolt had no other weapon, instead seemed to have a pair of knuckledusters on that were sparking slightly. Bombardment however had what looked like two blue sashes crossing his chest, connected to another sash encircling his waist. Attacked to the sashes looked like grenades of various shapes and sizes.

"By the power granted to me by Chaos and in the presence of the Original Guardians." Dominus continued drawing his blade, "I grant the rights and powers of the Guardians to Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Percy watched as Dominus placed the blade on his right shoulder and then moved it over his head to his left shoulder. Then he repeated the move so that Percy had been touched 4 times in total. While doing this Dominus had said; "By the first 4 elements, the elements of Light, Fire, Thunder and Water." With the blade touching him as each element was named. When that was done Dominus place the flat of the blade on Percy's head and continued to speak.

"In the name of Chaos and the Guardians I hereby make Perseus Jackson the Guardian of Time. From this day forth let his oath of loyalty to the Guardians be forever upheld as he serves us as the immortal Guardian of Time, privileged to all the rites, powers and knowledge of the Guardians of the Elements so long as he stays true to his oath."

As he was saying this Percy felt the blade rise so that by the end only the tip was touching his head. As soon as it was done he felt a rush of pure power flow from the tip of the blade into his body. Immediately the power of the Guardians took over and Percy felt the whole history of the world fill his mind, as if he could access anything that every happened. He also realized that he knew everything about the Guardians. Lastly he looked at his right forearm to see JACKSON 28 written in sea green ink and realized that his shirt had also changed to the same color. As soon as the power subsided Percy knew the ceremony was over.

Percy watched as Dominus repeated the movements and words with Annabeth but listened to what he had to say about her element.

"In the name of Chaos and the Guardians I hereby make Annabeth Chase the Guardian of Wisdom. From this day forth let her oath of loyalty to the Guardians be forever upheld as she serves us as the immortal Guardian of Wisdom, privileged to all the rites, powers and knowledge of the Guardians of the Elements so long as she stays true to his oath."

Percy felt the power surge into his girlfriend, it was different to the power he had felt however, but he assumed it was due to Annabeth become a Guardian of a different element. He watched as Annabeth's shirt changed color from orange to stormy gray, the color of her eyes and a tattoo in the same color appeared on her right forearm saying CHASE 29. When the power had once again subsided Dominus sheathed his blade and addressed them.

"Welcome to the Guardians of the Elements" Dominus said, "from now on you two are immortal, you are free to do whatever you like but if I or one of the Originals summon you, you must come. I will present you with your knives tomorrow in my office in New York City. Until then return to camp and tell them all the news. Now rise my two new Guardians for tomorrow a new quest will begin."

Percy and Annabeth rose at Dominus's command.

"Percy" Dominus said, "as the son of the sea god you will retain your powers that you were born with. I chose the element of time for you to symbolize your defeat of Kronos. You can now control time in anyway, view past events, make others see those events, freeze time and so on. The only thing that you cannot do is see into the future for the future is always unknown, the ancient laws allow prophecies to be the only glimpse into the future. As for you Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena you were not born with any powers other than extreme intelligence. Therefore because of both your own achievements and your lineage I chose the element of wisdom for you. You will be the strategist of the Guardians as well as our architect. You can tell how clever or wise a person is, you can tell how much wisdom a place has seen and you will always be able to form the right plan."

"Thank you" Percy said, "how do we address you?"

"In council you address me as Master" Dominus said, "however you can call me Dominus outside of council. Now unless one of the other Original Guardians wants to speak to you, I will have Bright send you back to Camp Half-Blood to tell them the news. Tomorrow you may tell your mortal parents and then come to my office in the city, just look up to the sky, the tallest building is where the Guardians are located. The gods are still sorting themselves out after the defeat of Gaia so Olympus is still closed."

"I would like to talk with Percy at some point." Bombardment began and Percy noticed a Californian accent in his voice, "but I will talk to him tomorrow after you speak to them."

"Alright then you and the others may take your leave, Bright send them back to Half-Blood Hill."

Percy watched as each of the Guardians left. Blaze disappeared in a plume of fire, Bolt vanished in another flash of lightning and Bombardment turned back into a water funnel and arced over the cliff into the sea. Percy saw Bright draw his knife and point it at him and Annabeth. All Percy saw was a flash of white light and almost instantly he was standing with her by Thalia's Tree, looking down on Camp Half-Blood.

"I guess we should go down and tell Chiron and everyone else" Annabeth said turning to Percy.

"Ok let's go then" Percy replied taking Annabeth's hand and leading her into camp to tell their friends the news.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it please review and sorry about not making Percy's element something to do with water but I already had a Water and Ice Guardian.**

**Stringdog**


End file.
